Description: (Applicant's Description) This long established facility has been refurbished and relocated to smaller space but continues to provide high quality and custom-made culture media at a significantly reduced cost. This facility prepares and tests essential culture media and sterile solutions for use by all laboratories in the CCR. Media prepared include both standard formulations of bacterial and tissue culture media as well as customized media for particular experimental needs that is not commercially available. It currently serves all groups in E17/E18 and several other Cancer Center laboratories. Professor Angelika Amon supervises this facility: she sets policy as to what can be prepared by the facility, prioritizing needs and offering scientific advice. The budget request is not significantly increased over approved prior funding despite increased CCR headcount and research volume. The facility is supported by this CCSG (60 percent) and by user chargebacks (40 percent).